


Intro to (No pine)Apple Pizza.

by bubble_tea_winter_dream



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_tea_winter_dream/pseuds/bubble_tea_winter_dream
Summary: the product of being bored in class- featuring a show that was off the air three years ago, two boys being a little gay, and cards against humanity, since you're a damn liar if you think the study group wouldn't play it.set to after s6





	Intro to (No pine)Apple Pizza.

Troy woke up from a nap, blinking for a moment, and then slowly rising from the mattress. Hearing voices, he wondered if that was the TV- or just Abed having a nice conversation with the pizza guy, seeing that he was wearing an Inspector Spacetime button, or something. Then he remembered that dress codes existed, and he took a nap at 2PM, and who actually sleeps for five-and-a-half hours straight? No one, which is why Abed didn’t say anything about him sleeping at that point, and he would have woken Troy up anyway. Probably. Maybe.

So, he got out of bed, feet slapping softly against the floor. He rubbed one of his eyes, still a tad drowsy. Pushing the blanket-walls aside, Troy saw the TV, to see a rather colourful cast, and- high school setting. Then it hit him. Abed was watching Glee. The thing him and the entire study group had decided was, like, the worst ever. He took another step forward.

“Abed, that looks. Like Glee. As in, gleeful.”

“Yeah, and I know what you’re going to say.” He stopped, pausing the show, before resuming. “so before you do, I’m watching this ironically. Only a couple of the songs can actually get stuck in my head, and I’ve blacklisted all of those episodes. We can never speak of those.”

“But, didn’t we agree to never associate with Glee? Like, ever?”

“The study group did as a whole. They never said anything about us doing it individually.”

“Well, yeah…” Troy shrugged defeatedly, sighing out his words. Abed looked down in thought for a moment, before making eye contact with his best friend again.

“You can watch it with me.” The taller suggested, with his same dull tone, blinking automatically. The dark skinned man’s eyes widened slightly, but his doubtful expression didn’t falter.

“Are... you sure it’ll be, like, alright?”

“It’s not like we’ll apply for regionals by watching the show.” Troy shrugged in reluctant agreement, sitting in his usual spot on a chair, watching the screen with somewhat focus. Abed pressed resume, and surprisingly, he found himself enjoying it. Just a little bit.

It was two guys- Kurt and B- and Abed had paused just before they were about to get up and sing. One of them made a dramatic speech about his love, and how they were gonna sing more(shocker), and then the other one got up on the stage. Unfamiliar instrumentals began to play, and Troy was tapping his fingers on the chair arm to the rhythm. It was a little off at bits, but it still wasn’t a bad song. And the people weren’t bad singers.

Troy would later find out that the song was called American Boy. It was probably way better when sung by the original person, but to be honest, it wasn’t that bad. For Glee, anyway. Abed’s expression was unchanging, with a little bit of a smile gnawing at his lips. The shorter of the two blinked, and then again when it was over. Surprisingly enough, Glee had managed to make two guys sing. And they made it good.

He gave his best friend a smile. “You know what, Abed, that wasn’t that bad.” The other returned the expression.

“It wasn’t terrible. I’ve seen worse, like Steven Universe.” Troy gave a tiny shiver at the mention of it- Abed had done several rants on the work, ones that he had his best friend listen to in its entirety.

“Oh, yeah,” He rolled his eyes, grinning. “That one was horrible.”

“Yeah, I really just can’t get the appeal. Once a person tried to argue that it was compelling, and then I reminded them that off screen development isn’t on screen. Also, that I didn’t get the point of living rocks existing if half of the show is spent of humans. A perspective based around the main character is just suicide if they don’t ask questions.” Troy prepared himself for another rant, one that would be oddly reminiscent of the restaurant owner Abed so despised. So, trying to change the topic, he suggested,

“We should get pizza.” His voice was intentionally enunciated.

“I was thinking buttered noodles, but that works. What kind do you want?”

“Let’s get that one with fruit on it. The figs and the apples.”

“It was burned last time.” Abed lifted a finger, like he always did whenever he was pointing something out.

“Not the other five times we got it,” He grinned at his friend. The other looked off in thought once again.

“Okay.” A nod. They did their signature handshake, Troy giggling a little at his victory as Abed ordered the pizza. As the two sat waiting for a moment, the shorter boy found himself singing American Boy under his breath.

“You’ll be my American…” He trailed off, the entirety of it almost inaudible. If you didn’t have good hearing and context, you would have no idea what he was saying.

“That was the song from glee.” Abed pointed out. He was blunt, not bothering to ask for confirmation from most. If he had an assumption, it was safe to also assume that it came from a good source.

Troy looked down for a second, scratching at his cheek. All he did was shake his head a little, and giggled a “No it wasn’t.”, as if he realised that, ah. It's weird to act embarrassed about singing some song from Glee. It wasn’t that Abed pointed it out or was being mean about it, every time he pointed something out it was just that. Acknowledging that it exists, but with words. It was more he felt like he was- betraying the study group, or something. I dunno, he was emotional lately. Like when girls were bleeding weirdly.

He knew that Abed didn’t care, and therefore didn’t know why Troy cared, or why it was a big deal that they didn’t talk with the study group on a daily basis. In person, anyway, they all had a big group chat so no one would get too lonely. The group wasn’t reliant on one another like Abed and Troy were on each other, but basically living with six other people, and then one dying, and then you all going your separate ways- it gets lonely.

“Troy, did I say something wrong?” He cocked his head.

“No, it’s just, I don’t wanna betray the study group, or something. It’s whatever, Abed. The pizza guy will be here soon. Let’s see if anyone wants to play Cards Against Humanity?” Abed smiled with a bit of hesitance, though it wasn’t exactly visible. He nodded again, getting out of his chair to get their laptops. When Troy had blinked away the beginning of a tear, his best friend was back, and sitting in front of him with the computers. He set one in front of Troy, and they both started them up, opening their group chat.

toy man: hey guys!! anyone wanna play cards w abed and me

winged: Sure, I guess

plant woman: i won’t. it’s such a rude game

miss bent started a voice call.

Abed joined, Troy muting his own laptop, but still joining the call.

“Is it bad that I'm happy Britta's not here to screw up this game?”

“Not at all, Jeffrey. She just can’t handle anything offensive. Abed, Troy, I’m, not sure you ever told me how to change my name.” Shirley said in her sweet-sweet mother Gothel voice. “You of course don’t think I’m bent, do you?”

“No, no, of course we don’t, Shirley. We just think, that, uh, that you bend reality. With, like, how cool you are.” The woman sighed softly, in something of relief and flattery.

“Oh, that’s nice…” You could hear her smiling in her voice, and Troy did a little fist-pump, celebrating that he got away with the admittedly horrible lie.

Jeff was making the Cards Against Humanity (Or Pretend You’re Xyzzy, since they don’t want to pay money for the real thing) room, setting up the password as ‘Greednale”. No one pointed it out, either thinking it was clever or simply not noticing, despite it being a stagnant typo. They had all named themselves after their chat usernames, although Shirley had changed her name to leave out the ‘miss’.

“. Hit me with your most offensive cards.” The man said with a deadpan smirk, and they all silently scanned their hands, Shirley letting out small “Ooh”s at moments.

Abed was the first to put down a card, Troy following close behind, and Shirley letting one go a moment later. Jeff’s voice began plugging the cards in, ultimately picking Troy’s. “Though let’s all admit, if any of us understood Abed’s card, he would have won.” The boy in question was chuckling lightly to himself, as if his joke was genius. To be honest, Troy didn’t get it, probably because it was some obscure show Abed just started and hadn’t told him about. Yet, he reminded himself.

Shirley was the Czar, and you could hear her nose scrunching up as she read the cards out loud. All of them were far less PG than she insisted she was, and she ultimately chose Abed’s, since she trusted it had less-ish to do with being offensive. Troy groaned lightly in disappointment, Jeff’s foot tapping audible if you had your volume maximised. Which the best friends didn’t, so it wasn’t heard, but Abed did point it out to Troy. His eyes widened, unsure of how someone could know someone that well.

“How do you even…?” Troy started, before his friend cut him off.

“You start noticing things when they happen all the time. Every time he loses, even once, he starts getting antsy. It’s comedic, if you hate him, but it’s mostly just sad.”

“That sucks, Abed.”

“It does.” He didn’t say it like he meant it, but he never really did.

“Are you two gonna stop monologuing, and play the game?”

“Ok.”

Things in Cards went on for a bit longer, before the three guys heard children yelling from Shirley’s mic. She declared that she had to go ‘take care of her babies’, and then left before the others even said goodbye. 

One more game, the pizza guy had finally arrived, Abed and Troy not even realising he was that late. Hell, they even gave him a good tip, happily accepting the meal and eating it heartily. This was to the silent disapproval of Jeff, which Abed wasn’t slow to point out. The pizza made him an odd sort of giddy.

A couple more games, and Jeff stated that he was bored, in a very snarky way. It was probably more him annoyed that he had lost the most recent game, but neither boy said anything, simply bidding him good night.

The pair figured that it was boring playing with just two people, and got off of their computers. Troy was more emotional with the pizza, and they had busted out the spiked apple juice. Abed was slowly sipping at his, while his counterpart was drinking it steadily, since he liked the taste of it. He said it was like soda, but it makes you dizzy and warm.

“Jeff’s such a...such a downkill, i-isn’t he?” Troy stuttered out, struggling to form comprehensible sentences.

“Yeah. He’s like Pierce, but not as offensive and more outright rude. Especially in the sense that he doesn’t like being compared to Pierce.”

“If Jeff, like, made comments on...blacks, black people. He would totally be made fun of like, uh, like Pierce.” He paused, realising that he didn’t finish his sentence after a moment “Was. Like Pierce was.”

“Like if he called you Tee-roy, instead of Troy? Like Pierce called me Ay-bed.”

“Yeaaah,” He giggled out his agreement. Tee-roy. Abed smiled back at him, taking another sip of his drink. “We should watch, like, another episode of Glee.” His friend cocked his head a little.

“I thought you said that we agreed to never watch Glee, and that it betrays the study group.”

“Study group hasn’t been good since, like, Pierce died. I only got back a while ago, and everything is. You know. Bad. Or, not bad, but not as good.”

“You’re right. It hasn’t. We’re all more obligated to do things when it’s harder to say no to people, and it’s easier to say no to people through text. It’s not to your face.”

“You’re super smart, Abed. I, I mean it! Like, I dunno if it’s weird to be gay or something, but if I was, I’d be gay for you.”

“That’s nice, Troy.” Pause. “Thank you.”

“Yeah. You’re welcome.” He fell on the carpet, taking another drink of his juice, Abed sipping at his as well. “You know, Abed, I think I like both. Both people types. Ladies and dudes.”

“So you’re bisexual?” Abed asked it like it was such an easy thing to say.

“Yeahh, that.”

“Cool. Coolcoolcool.” That was the end of the conversation. No questions, no misunderstanding, just plain being okay with it. Troy wasn’t sure if he liked it that way or if he wanted Abed to ask more questions- maybe he wanted him to be more interested. But it’s just something about him, it’s not like it would be a secret to him. There’s only so much self control you can have.

Once he finished up his drink, Troy looked at Abed sleepily. They didn’t have anything to say, but Abed was standing up and walking slowly over to the television. He picked up a remote, and clicked a few buttons. After a quick moment, the next Glee episode was playing. Troy crawled over to the couch on all fours, enamoured by the show.

He sat cross-legged for a moment, before slowly sliding up onto the sitting part of the couch. Troy scooted over mindlessly, stopping when he was on Abed’s lap, still staring at the TV intently. Abed didn't pull Troy onto his chest, or anything, but when he fell asleep there it was comfortable. It was a motionless slumber, and the taller one likely didn't move just to be polite. And, I mean, it was their apartment. It wasn't like Troy could think of anywhere else he'd go.

They weren't really boyfriends, they were a little more than best friends. In the morning, Abed would try to call them boystfriends, but Troy would say they were Troy and Abed with benefits. They both agreed on that, and the latter even chuckled a little. It was weird, how much he liked the sound of that laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry if that was the worst, most poorly paced thing you've ever read


End file.
